


В одном направлении

by Bes_Fanatizma



Series: Басти и другие [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: Первое «хочу», первое «нельзя»





	В одном направлении

**Глава 1**  
  
Белла еще раз взглянула в зеркало. Повела плечами, и Нарцисса завистливо вздохнула: все-таки удивительно, как старшая сестра, не прикладывая никаких усилий, умудряется так шикарно выглядеть! Кажется, в словаре комплиментов – если такой где-нибудь завалялся – не найдется эпитета, который бы не использовали до сих пор ее восторженные поклонники! Конечно, всех перещеголял Эван с его «богиня». А саму Нарциссу чаще называли всего-навсего «хорошенькой».  
  
– Платье дурацкое, – фыркнула Нарцисса.  
– Правда? – усмехнулась Белла. – По мне – так нормальное.  
– Не понимаю, как можно так безразлично к этому относиться. Это же твоя свадьба!  
– Ну и что? Это, по-твоему, повод вырядиться, точно кукла из витрины мадам Колетт?  
  
Нарцисса представила себе кукол из самого престижного магазина игрушек на Диагон-аллее – голубоглазых, розовощеких, утопающих в лавинах кружев и шелковых бантов – и прыснула. Нет, конечно, она не желала бы так выглядеть. Но ведь можно найти нечто, не похожее ни на шелково-кружевную кукольную роскошь, ни на простенькое платье, которое Белла, к ужасу всей семьи, выбрала в качестве свадебного наряда?  
  
– Просто ты Родольфуса не любишь! – заявила она. – Если бы любила, тебе было бы не все равно!  
– О-о, Мерлин! – закатила глаза Белла. – Вчера Меда меня доставала, сегодня – ты! Такое чувство, что у всех девушек в определенном возрасте напрочь отсыхают мозги! Все будто помешались на этой любви! В школе шагу не ступить было от парочек. Сидят по углам – думают, никто не видит их – и пялятся друг на друга без конца! Тьфу!  
– Что плохого в том, чтобы смотреть друг на друга?  
– Да то, что рано или поздно это осточертеет! Да, я не млею и не растекаюсь лужицей рядом с Родольфусом. И он при виде меня тоже. Тем не менее... Он неглуп, наблюдателен, с ним интересно, а главное – он разделяет мои убеждения, у нас общие цели. Мы смотрим в одном направлении, ясно? И это важнее дурацких поцелуйчиков, ритуалов и выбора платья!  
  
Нарцисса вздохнула. Раз уж речь зашла об общих целях, лучше вовремя сбежать. Потому что о них Белла могла говорить часами, а Нарцисса не желала слушать и минуты. И была убеждена, что смотреть не отрываясь на того, к кому взгляд притягивает, точно магнитом – куда интереснее.  
  
***  
  
Рабастана Лестрейнджа Нарцисса _увидела_ прошлой весной.  
  
Нет, замечала она его и раньше – такого попробуй не заметить. Яркий, шумный, самоуверенный. Совсем не похожий на своего скучного брата.  
За те два года, пока они с Родольфусом встречались в общей гостиной, она могла припомнить считанные разы, когда тот был без книги. И только тогда, когда Рабастан подходил, выхватывал у него из рук очередной талмуд, хлопался рядом и начинал что-нибудь рассказывать. Тогда и у Руди взгляд загорался. Он ехидно отвечал брату, они спорили, подтягивались остальные... Обычно в это время Нарцисса уходила к себе: шумные разговоры и взрывы хохота мешали заниматься.  
Потом старший из братьев окончил школу, и о его существовании в этом мире напоминали только еженедельные посылки со сладостями, которыми младший щедро делился со всем факультетом. Нарцисса тоже брала шоколадную лягушку или горсть всевкусных орешков, благодарила и забывала о братьях до следующей посылки.  
  
А потом был присланный Слагхорну вопиллер, в котором Родольфус утверждал, что неразумно перед финальным матчем отстранять от полетов лучшего слизеринского охотника только потому, что тот неправильно сварил какое-то зелье. «Неразумно», «неправильно» и «зелье» в оригинале звучали совсем по-другому, но подобные слова воспитанные девушки вроде Нарциссы никогда не произносили даже мысленно.  
  
Тогда-то она, переведя взгляд с растерянной физиономии декана на свой стол, и увидела.  
Его.  
Довольного, сияющего, победно взирающего на тактично сдерживавших смешки одноклассников. Улыбнулась ему, а он ответил. И Нарцисса поняла, что все девичьи разговоры про внезапно вспыхнувшее, будто от стрелы Амура, чувство – не такая уж ерунда. Потому что эта улыбка вошла прямо в сердце и осталась там. Но не тяжелой холодной стрелой, а ярким и теплым лучиком.  
  
Лучик этот разгорался и согревал ее всякий раз, когда они с Басти встречались взглядами. Басти... Так его звали все окружающие: брат, одноклассники, эта заучка с Равенкло, с которой его часто можно было увидеть. Нарцисса сразу же решила, что будет называть его по-другому.  
Усевшись вечером возле камина, она долго произносила имя Рабастана: то мысленно, то шепотом. Перекатывала его на языке, будто орешек от Бетти Боттс. Оно постукивало по зубам, чуть царапало шершавыми краями нёбо, не желая становиться кратким и удобным. Тогда она его написала, много-много раз. Разными почерками: от четкого делового (для счетов и скучных бухгалтерских книг) до округлого, украшенного завитушками «рококо», каким следовало заполнять пахнущие лавандой и вербеной страницы девичьих дневников.  
На тридцать шестом варианте Нарцисса отвлеклась: Фиона Сэвэдж, как обычно, забыла записать задание по трансфигурации. «Конечно, если большую часть урока обмениваться взглядами с Паркинсоном...» Призвала из комнаты тетрадь, всунула ее в руки этой растяпе и вернулась к недописанному.  
«Ра...», – увидела она, и продолжать сразу расхотелось. Да, именно так: именем египетского мага, которого глупые древние маглы почитали как бога Солнца, и следовало звать того, чья улыбка – будто солнечный луч!  
С этой минуты Рабастан Лестрейндж стал Ра. Стал персональным солнцем Нарциссы.  
  
***  
  
Немного портило настроение то, что солнце не желало становиться персональным, предпочитая светить всем одинаково. Да, он возвращал посланные в его сторону улыбки, но Нарцисса при всем желании не могла найти в ответных ничего, кроме вежливой доброжелательности. Так он смотрел на всех – начиная от однокурсников и заканчивая последним питомцем профессора Кэттлберна, их преподавателя по уходу за магическими существами. Впрочем, одно исключение он все же делал – для Маккиннон, той самой семикурсницы с Равенкло. На нее он иногда смотрел восторженно.  
Нарцисса утешалась тем, что, во-первых, их встречи ничем не напоминали романтические: Ра и Маккиннон только обсуждали очередную книгу, спорили и ругались, порой хватаясь за палочки и после этого днями не разговаривая друг с другом. А во-вторых, через два месяца равенкловка оканчивала школу, и Нарцисса надеялась, что после этого и ее отношениям с Ра придет конец. Нельзя же серьезно увлечься девушкой, которая старше тебя на год!  
  
Пока же оставалось только ловить случайные взгляды и ждать. Ожидание несколько скрашивали записки с признаниями в любви и приглашениями в Хогсмид, то и дело падающие перед ней в Большом зале. Но главной – той, на которую захотелось бы откликнуться – среди них не было, и Нарцисса недрогнувшей рукой бросала их в камин.  
  
***  
  
Этими мыслями она и развлекала себя во время скучнейшей торжественной части свадебной церемонии. Стояла рядом с матерью, стараясь не только любоваться на свое солнце, но равномерно распределять внимание между прекрасным (как всегда) Ра, сияющей Андромедой, Беллой в ее дурацком платье и Родольфусом, похожим в парадной мантии на пингвина. Судя по выражениям лиц молодоженов, их оторвали от важного дела ради сущего пустяка. Нарцисса ничуть бы не удивилась, если бы после окончания церемонии Белла и ее новоиспеченный супруг пожали друг другу руки и разошлись по разным углам огромного шатра. Но они все же поцеловались и ушли вместе, да еще и обнявшись. «Наверняка отправились смотреть в одном направлении», – хихикнула Нарцисса, разыскивая взглядом Ра: начинались танцы, и ей хотелось быть к нему поближе.  
  
– Вы танцуете?  
– Гораздо хуже, чем летаю, – усмехнулась ее любовь. Но приглашение принял, чуть коснулся губами протянутой руки и повел замирающую от восторга Нарциссу на площадку.  
  
Как прошел остаток вечера, девушка помнила смутно. В памяти всплывали только кружащиеся в танце пары, ветки жимолости вокруг и звезды над головой. А еще смеющиеся серо-зеленые глаза – близко-близко – и солнечная улыбка. На прощанье они обменялись адресами: она сказала ему парижский, Ра обещал запомнить. Свой – в Лейпциге – он написал подобранным в кустах угольком на Нарциссиной манжете.  
– Благодарю за чудесный вечер, Цисси! – и снова прикосновение его губ к руке, и желание продлить этот момент... может быть, навечно.  
  
– Тинки, что значит: «Какое платье?» – выговаривала она домовому эльфу на следующее утро. – В котором я вчера была на свадьбе! Как «постирали»?..  
Кажется, с ней случилась истерика. Меда, которую позвала перепуганная эльфиня, долго успокаивала сестру, утверждая, что если Ра (она называла его дурацким «Басти») обещал запомнить адрес, значит, он это сделает. В конце концов, сова может и сама найти адресата! Нарцисса успокоилась и стала ждать письма. Сама она так и не решилась довериться инстинкту глупой птицы: а вдруг письмо потеряется, или, еще хуже, попадет не в те руки?  
За все лето он не написал ни разу.  
  
  
**Глава 2**  
  
– Цисси, но ведь это все такая ерунда! – услышала она первого сентября в ответ на свое возмущение. – Кто придумал эти письма? О чем в них писать-то?  
Ра улыбнулся – и сердце Нарциссы на мгновенье замерло, чтобы потом забиться-затрепетать, как только что пойманный снитч.  
– Нет, я ведь хотел сначала, а потом... А-а, давай я лучше тебе все расскажу!  
Он говорил о Лейпциге, о семье родственников, о древних магических трактатах и единственном в Европе музее артефактов. О каком-то старинном замке, в котором надо было провести ночь...  
  
За вагонным окном пролетали поля, перелески и редкие магловские деревеньки. Ближе к Лондону осень только тронула кисточкой верхушки деревьев, как бы присматриваясь: красиво ли. По мере продвижения на север мазки становились все уверенней, а в Шотландии лучи заходящего солнца тонули в раскрашенных в красный и золотой кронах.  
Нарцисса смотрела на это все, но видела только Ра – его глаза, улыбку... его губы. К ней возвращалась весна.  
  
***  
  
Учиться на шестом курсе было ничуть не интереснее, чем на пятом. Разве что предметов меньше, зато задавать стали больше, чем когда либо. Да еще прибавились уроки аппарации. К удивлению Нарциссы, у нее все начало получаться довольно быстро, в отличие от многих других. Некоторых после занятий приходилось по несколько дней восстанавливать в больничном крыле. Она же к концу первого месяца научилась оказываться в нужной точке, даже не повреждая прически.  
Нарцисса писала многофутовые эссе, сразу после сдачи забывая сложные латинские названия, формулы трансфигурации и даты восстаний гоблинов.  
  
Ра тоже почти не поднимал головы от учебников – его ждали ТРИТОНы. А все свободное время проводил на квиддичном стадионе: решил, что в этом году кубок школы обязательно достанется Слизерину. Виделись они редко, но после каждой встречи в спрятанной под подушкой записной книжке появлялось несколько строк. Стихи свои Нарцисса показала только Андромеде, с которой они в начале октября встретились в Хогсмиде. Сестра была рассеянной и задумчивой. Пролистала небрежно несколько страниц, улыбнулась сочувственно. Сказала, что в шестнадцать лет все такое пишут и это пройдет. А прощаясь, вдруг прослезилась и сказала, что очень любит свою семью.  
– Цисси, что бы ни случилось... постарайся не думать обо мне плохо, ладно?  
Нарцисса заверила ее в этом, хоть ровным счетом ничего не поняла.  
  
Потом она встретила Ра, но только успели зайти в «Три метлы» и расположиться за столиком, как к ним начали подсаживаться то однокурсники – в том числе с других факультетов – то уже закончившие школу. Нарцисса то и дело обмирала, в каждой входящей в кафе ведьме опасаясь узнать Маккиннон. К счастью, та не пришла: видимо, из аврорской школы, куда поступила равенкловка, не так легко было отлучиться.  
  
Возвращались большой компанией.  
– Не понимаю, что все в нем находят? – услышала вдруг. Люциус Малфой (и каким образом он умудрился не просто оказаться рядом, но и взять ее под руку?) доверительно прошептал, то и дело поглядывая на ушедшего вперед Рабастана, как раз беседовавшего с какой-то мелюзгой. Мальчишка с третьего, что ли, курса, что-то упрямо доказывал. Ра внимательно слушал, то кивая, то покачивая головой, будто подбирая контраргументы. Морганины косы, он ведь всерьез собирался спорить с этим мелким, что-то ему объяснять! Нарцисса вдруг почувствовала укол ревности: на нее он никогда не смотрел с таким интересом!  
– Не понимаешь – помалкивай! – буркнула она Малфою, отдернула руку и зашагала быстрей.  
  
_«Солнце светит всем.  
Измученным ревностью  
Хватит Люмоса»_, – написала она в этот вечер в живущей под подушкой тетрадке. Перечитала, вспомнила сочувственный взгляд сестры и вырвала страничку. Больше Нарцисса никогда не писала стихов.  
  
***  
  
– Значит, ты остаешься на Рождество в школе?  
Они с Ра сидели у камина в гостиной. На странном диване, менявшем размер в зависимости от того, сколько человек он принимал в свои плюшевые объятия. Обивка на нем чуть вытерлась, и кое-где проглядывали светлые залысины. Нарцисса не понимала, почему никто не заставит эльфов привести все в порядок. Меда давным-давно что-то объясняла про дыхание времени, которое якобы чувствуется при взгляде на это старье... Все равно было не ясно, чем хуже новая мебель. За нее, по крайней мере, не цеплялись бы пуговки мантии. Нарцисса убрала с одной из них намотавшуюся нитку и тут же с удивлением заметила, как та вырвалась из пальцев и сама пристроилась на прежнее место.  
– Остаюсь. Дома пока и без меня неплохо. У брата медовый месяц...  
– Но ведь они поженились почти полгода назад!  
– Ты всегда все понимаешь буквально? – серо-зеленые глаза смеялись.  
  
А Нарцисса в очередной раз почувствовала себя задетой.  
За время, прошедшее с осеннего похода в Хогсмид, в их отношениях ничего не изменилось. Ра по прежнему относился к ней спокойно-безразлично, предпочитая ее обществу чье угодно. Вот хотя бы этого неопрятного первокурсника, Снейпа. Надо было что-то предпринять, но она не представляла, что именно. До сих пор Нарциссе не приходилось завоевывать мужчин. Очаровывать – другое дело. Загадочная улыбка, взмах пушистых ресниц... (заклинание для их окрашивания она освоила еще на первом курсе). Сколько глупых мальчишек готовы были растянуться ковриком под ее туфельками!  
Но на Рабастана эти нехитрые девичьи приемы не действовали.  
  
– Я тоже остаюсь. Белла с нами больше не живет, Меда редко бывает дома. Мама написала, что даже рада будет, если я проведу Рождество с друзьями. Я слышала, на вечеринке у Слагхорна будет нечто грандиозное? Ты ведь приглашен, правда?  
– Разумеется. После того, как Руди прислал вопиллер, наш декан даже дышать старается в сторону. И использует любой случай, чтобы выказать мне расположение.  
– А с кем ты туда пойдешь?  
– Собирался со Снейпом.  
– Что-о?!  
– Я пошутил, – Ра засмеялся, откинув голову, и Нарцисса едва сдержалась, чтобы не коснуться губами его крепкой, загорелой шеи. – Составишь мне компанию?  
  
Когда четверть часа спустя Нарцисса привязывала к лапке школьной совы письмо, она молила судьбу только об одном: чтобы мать, прочитав о том, что дочь не собирается приезжать на каникулы, ответила не вопиллером. Пусть пишет что угодно, ругает последними словами... но в обычном письме. Потому что если Ра обо всем узнает...  
  
***  
  
Вечеринка оказалась гораздо интереснее праздничного ужина в Большом зале. Если бы еще не Миранда Дэвис, всеми силами стремившаяся доказать, что в Равенкло берут не всякого, и достававшая вопросами то одного, то другого из почетных гостей Слагхорна. А те и рады стараться: несли с умным видом какую-то ученую ерунду! Вот, опять ей не сидится:  
– Мистер Белби, я правильно поняла, что основополагающей идеей вашей последней статьи в «Вестнике зельева...»  
– Малышка, это все такая чушь! – перебил ее тот, к кому она обращалась, довольно молодой темноволосый колдун. Нарцисса мысленно ему поаплодировала: «Хоть один нормальный!» – Сегодня волшебный вечер, давай выпьем! – Белби сцапал с пролетающего мимо подноса два бокала. Один оставил себе, другой протянул равенкловской зануде. И – чудо – Дэвис покраснела, опустила глаза... Нарцисса усмехнулась и тоже протянула руку за бокалом. И тут же вздрогнула: Ра обнял ее, притянул поближе:  
– На брудершафт?  
– Д-давай...  
Пить, скрестив руки, было неудобно, шампанское то и дело проливалось на платье. А потом Ра наклонился к ней и поцеловал, тоже как-то быстро, неуклюже и бестолково. Но руку с ее талии больше не убирал.  
  
Еще немного – и общая беседа увяла, все расползлись по углам. За столом остался только Слагхорн – похрапывал, то и дело пряча рыхлый нос в кружевном жабо. В ближайшей нише Дэвис целовалась с Белби. Отовсюду слышались то тихие смешки, то шепот, а то и сдержанные стоны.  
– Пойдем отсюда? – Ра не стал дожидаться ответа, поднялся, протянул руку. И Нарцисса покорно вложила в нее свою.  
  
Второй их поцелуй оказался намного длиннее первого и поначалу показался даже неприятным. Нарциссу еще никто так не целовал: грубо, требовательно. А потом, видимо, шампанское взяло верх над остатками здравого смысла... Желание отстраниться прошло, сменяясь потребностью отвечать на ласки, подчиниться, принять все, что он сможет, что захочет дать ей... или отдать то, что потребует.  
Она опустилась на неизвестно откуда появившуюся подушку, машинально отметив, что диван увеличился настолько, чтобы они могли лежать рядом... Подставляла поцелуям губы, шею, обнаженную (и как он сумел разобраться с застежкой?) грудь. Было одновременно и стыдно, и приятно, и любопытно: как далеко они смогут зайти в своих ласках? И немного страшно – вдруг кто-нибудь войдет? А если не войдет, тогда ведь...  
Вот его пальцы сжали колено, скользнули по шелковому чулку выше, забрались под трусики... Еще немного – и все произойдет, прямо здесь, в факультетской гостиной, на старом облезлом диване!  
– Не надо! – вырвалась (не очень-то он и удерживал), забилась в угол, поправляя платье. Ра выпрямился, поднял на нее затуманенный алкоголем взгляд. Улыбнулся – но лучше бы он этого не делал. Никогда еще Нарцисса не видела у него такой улыбки – хищной, жесткой. Он вообще отдает себе отчет в том, что происходит?!  
– Ра...  
Взгляд потихоньку становился осмысленным, улыбка – прежней.  
– Мордредовы... штаны. Чертово шампанское... – протянул руку, и Нарцисса усилием воли заставила себя не отшатнуться. Погладил по волосам: – Извини, сестренка. Сам не знаю, что на меня нашло.  
  
***  
  
– Ра, я вовсе не сержусь. Просто так неправильно – в гостиной. Фи... Хорошо еще, что не вошел никто. Нет, я не требую шелкового ложа, украшенного лепестками роз... хотя почему бы и нет?.. И я тебе не сестренка! То, что моя сестра замужем за твоим братом, еще не делает нас родственниками!  
Все это Нарцисса говорила зеленому бархатному пологу, почти засыпая. Ра она ничего объяснить не успела – извинившись, тот поднялся и, пошатываясь, ушел к себе. Ладно, еще объяснит – утром. Все-таки она любит его, несмотря на сегодняшнее... недоразумение.  
  
Нарцисса повернулась на бок, привычно положила под щеку сложенные ладони – так ей всегда лучше засыпалось. Но сейчас почему-то не получалось. Разбуженное чужими прикосновениями тело не желало покоя. Очень хотелось дотронуться до себя... там... Так же, как это делал он. Ладно, не совсем так – осторожнее, нежнее.  
  
Собственные ласки оказались куда приятней. А воображать при этом можно было что угодно: например, как Ра берет ее на руки и опускает на... Да-да, что в плохого в ее мечтах?.. Шелк простыни чуть холодит кожу, от запаха роз кружится голова... Или она кружится от его поцелуев – медленных, нежных, совершенно не похожих на сегодняшние?  
Напряжение нарастало, чтобы вскоре – еще несколько быстрых движений пальцем – смениться секундным небытием удовольствия и разлившейся по всему телу истомой.  
– Ра... – выдохнула Нарцисса, возвращаясь из придуманной супружеской постели под знакомый бархатный полог. К счастью, в спальне она была одна, и никто ничего не слышал. Но в следующий раз не стоит забывать про заглушающее заклинание.  
  
Наутро поговорить не удалось – Рабастан срочно уехал домой, где и пробыл до конца каникул.  
  
***  
  
«Сожалею, Цисси, но в этот раз составить тебе компанию на прогулке я не смогу. Извини, дела. Р. Л.»  
Нарцисса швырнула записку в камин. Хорошее настроение, вызванное десятком приземлившихся перед ней утром объяснений в любви, как ветром сдуло. Они же договаривались! Почему, как он мог передумать?  
Она с сомнением смотрела на новую теплую мантию – белую, с роскошной меховой оторочкой – приобретенную специально для этого похода в Хогсмид. Раздумывала: может, совсем не идти? Потом решила, что никому не позволит испортить себе День Влюбленных. Вон их сколько, пишущих глупые признания и готовых по первому ее слову пойти куда угодно! Нарцисса повернулась к тумбочке, чтобы среди вороха записок выбрать первую попавшуюся. Пусть случайность решит, кто будет счастливцем, сумевшим пригласить на свидание самую красивую девушку в Хогвартсе. Теперь (после того, как старшие сестры закончили школу) Нарцисса считала, что у нее есть все права так думать.  
– Говорят, Росмерта сегодня собиралась превзойти себя, – послышался рядом вкрадчивый голос. Она оглянулась – ну точно, Малфой!  
– Возможно, но, насколько я помню, туда сегодня пропускают только заранее заказавших столик? А я слишком мало интересовалась всем этим, чтобы это сделать.  
– К счастью, у меня как раз есть лишнее приглашение, – улыбнулся Люциус. – Не хочешь пойти со мной?  
– Почему бы и нет? – Нарцисса очень старалась, чтобы фраза прозвучала как можно небрежней. И никакой радости и ликования!  
  
Полчаса пути до Хогсмида пролетели незаметно. Люциус рассказывал последние новости, смеялся над тем, как взбесилась МакГонагалл на последнем квиддичном матче. Да, их новый ловец поймал-таки снитч, но счет к тому времени был 210:30 в пользу Слизерина. Ра не зря часами гонял команду на тренировках! Красноречию Люциуса не было предела, и Нарцисса радовалась, понимая, что старается тот только ради нее. Светило солнце, снег чуть поскрипывал под ногами, в новой мантии было тепло и удобно... Что может быть лучше и можно ли быть счастливее?  
  
– Мистер Малфой? – человек с неприятным, будто бы искривленным лицом подошел к их столику как раз в тот момент, когда Люциус рассказывал историю про министра магии, поутру обнаружившем в своем кабинете... Впрочем, что именно, он договорить не успел: взглянул на вошедшего, извинился перед Нарциссой, пообещал, что надолго не задержится и вышел вслед за ним.  
Нарцисса возмущенно закатила глаза: эти мужчины так несерьезны! Стоит увидеть знакомого, и уже готовы оборвать самый важный разговор и нестись неизвестно куда! Она тоже поднялась, накинула мантию, решив немного развеяться. А то духи у девицы за соседним столом совершенно невыносимы, даже голова закружилась.  
На улице было не менее шумно и многолюдно, чем в «Трех метлах». В основном сновали туда-сюда парочки, но встречались и одиночки, прожигавшие любого представителя противоположного пола голодными взглядами. Нарциссе очень не хотелось, чтобы кто-то решил, что и она из таких – в конце концов, она пришла сюда не одна. Наложила на себя дезиллюминационное заклинание и отошла подальше от толпы.  
  
«Ра?» – Мелькнувшая в отдалении спина была настолько похожей... Но ведь его не должно быть сегодня в Хогсмиде?! Нарцисса поспешила за парнем, напомнившим ей Рабастана. Идти она собиралась недолго – до первого поворота. А там увидит его лицо – совершенно незнакомое, конечно – и посмеется над своими страхами и ревностью.  
  
Лицо оказалось именно тем, которое она совершенно не хотела бы увидеть... или хотела бы, но при других, Мерлин, только не при таких обстоятельствах! В конце улицы Ра ждала незнакомая девица. Не Маккиннон, но рядом с этой и не блиставшая красотой равенкловка казалась бы королевой! С замиранием сердца Нарцисса увидела, как парочка вошла в одну из дверей. Не очень-то отдавая себе отчет в том, что делает, пошла за ними.  
Здание оказалось гостиницей.  
Стараясь не скрипеть ступеньками, девушка поднялась на второй этаж. Едва успела заметить, в которую дверь они вошли – Ра и... эта. Нагнулась к замочной скважине – прямо как в детстве, когда они с сестрами пытались подсмотреть, чем заняты родители. Обычно те защищали дверь заклинаниями, но девочки все равно по очереди прикладывали к ней то глаз, то ухо, а потом вдохновенно врали, рассказывая о якобы увиденном или услышанном.  
Вошедшая в комнату парочка не стала затруднять себя наложением заклинаний. Через отверстие в этой двери можно было разглядеть кусочек окна, наполовину закрытого безвкусной шторой; ручку и ножку кресла с такой же обивкой, как и тряпка на окне. Но лучше всего просматривалась огромная, занимающая чуть ли не всю комнату кровать. Девица уселась туда, Ра встал рядом, загородив ее. Щелчок – кажется, пряжки от брючного ремня... Девица что-то сказала – Нарцисса не расслышала, что именно. Наверное, что-то приятное, потому что Ра довольно засмеялся. Послышались странные, чмокающие звуки...  
Стоять, согнувшись, было неудобно, да и спина быстро заныла. Нарцисса выпрямилась – все равно ничего видно не было. Снова склонилась только тогда, когда услышала его голос. И сразу отшатнулась, едва сдерживая тошноту. Прикрыла глаза, но все равно видела, будто наяву: Ра лежал на спине, чуть приспустив брюки, а девица склонилась над ним, то облизывая его член, то вбирая его в рот почти до основания.  
«Кошмар! Или нет?..»  
По лицу этой шлюхи не было заметно, чтобы она страдала. Наоборот – кажется, ей нравилось то, что она делала! И вдруг тоже захотелось узнать, почувствовать, провести языком...  
Нарцисса снова и снова наклонялась к скважине, всякий раз выхватывая-запоминая новые подробности. Все эти сплетения рук, ног и двух тел. Красивого, загорелого – Ра и бледного, тощего – девки.  
Пока, наконец, не почувствовала, что больше не может. Что еще секунда – и она действительно откроет дверь и войдет, и тогда... О том, что случится дальше, лучше было не думать.  
  
Выскочила на улицу, как-то машинально отметив, что дезиллюминационное заклинание не слетело. По крайней мере, по чарам ТРИТОН она точно сдаст! Неподалеку от «Трех метел» все же сняла его: людей стало больше, на нее то и дело натыкались.  
– Цисси? – К ней пробирался Малфой, не проталкиваясь, а как-то по-девичьи проскальзывая сквозь толпу. – Что ты здесь делаешь?  
– Тебя ищу, – не моргнув глазом, соврала она.  
  
На обратном пути они ненадолго остановились сразу за одним из поворотов.  
– Цисси, – вдруг глухо пробормотал Люциус. Привлек ее к себе и поцеловал, нежно и медленно, именно так, как в ее мечтах должен был целоваться Ра. – Ты очень красивая, – прошептал, отпуская и снова беря под руку. Обратная дорога тоже показалась на диво короткой и приятной, а тяжелый ком, давивший на сердце с той минуты, когда она увидела Ра вместе с той дрянью, почти перестал чувствоваться.  
  
***  
  
Все вернулось ночью, стоило закрыть глаза.  
Ра стоит к ней спиной, рядом с кроватью...  
...Лежит на спине, а его член то исчезает почти полностью в бездонной глотке шлюхи, то снова показывается – до самой темно-розовой головки...  
...Девка стоит на четвереньках, он сзади, ритмично движется, крепкие пальцы сжимают бледные бедра...  
Нарцисса лежит на кровати в дешевой гостинице, а обнаженный Ра наклоняется к ней и целует, нежно, чувственно... Сперва едва касаясь ее губ своими, а потом постепенно углубляя поцелуй... Точно так же, как Люциус сегодня...  
  
«Это ведь ужасно – любить одного мужчину и думать о поцелуях другого? – размышляла она за завтраком, размазывая по тарелке овсянку. – Интересно, с кем бы поговорить об этом?»  
Оглянулась: Сэведж, не отрываясь, глазела на Паркинсона, а тот отвечал ей такими же нежными взглядами. Ну, этим вряд ли знакомы сомнения. Чуть дальше Белвина Бьёрк никак не могла поддеть вилкой кусок ветчины, но глаз от учебника зельеварения все равно не поднимала. Интересно, почему этот книжный червь не в Равенкло?.. Рядом с ней Матильда Гойл сосредоточенно отгрызала заусеницу. На такую красотку и тролль не позарится.  
На сбившихся в стайку на другом конце стола семикурсниц даже смотреть не хотелось...  
Кто еще может разбираться в отношениях? Белла? Смешно... Меда? А это мысль! Конечно, в письме о таком не спросишь, но можно ведь встретиться в Хогсмиде, когда они снова туда пойдут!  
  
***  
  
– Мерлин, какой позор! Ужасное время настало для нашей семьи, ужасное, – мать ходила взад-вперед по кабинету Слагхорна, в котором он тактично оставил их одних. – Сначала это несчастье с Сириусом, теперь...  
– Какое несчастье? – спросила было Нарцисса, но под укоризненным взглядом матери примолкла. И верно ведь: в семье осеннее распределение старшего из кузенов в Гриффиндор иначе и не называли.  
– Сбежать из дома с грязнокровкой! Немыслимо! Нарцисса! – мать повысила голос. – Я запрещаю тебе каким либо способом общаться с твоей бывшей сестрой! С этой минуты не смей ни встречаться с ней, ни писать, ни читать ее писем! Если ослушаешься – у меня достанет сил убрать с фамильного древа и тебя тоже!  
– Да, мама...  
И все-таки присланное сестрой письмо Нарцисса распечатала. Грязнокровку, из-за которого Меда опозорила семью, звали Тед Тонкс. Глупое, плебейское имя. Отвечать на письмо Нарцисса не стала.  
  
***  
  
Нарцисса и сама не заметила, как они с Люциусом начали встречаться. Сначала он просто подсаживался к ней в гостиной, предлагал помощь. Она соглашалась – рядом с ним не страшно было выглядеть глупой или чего-то не понимающей. К Рабастану она бы не обратилась никогда в жизни: в конце концов, она ведь не хуже его Маккиннон, и если ему нравятся умные девушки... Что ж, она такой станет!  
Потом стали по выходным забираться в укромные места замка. Конечно, и там они, в основном, готовились к очередному уроку, но... Времени хватало и на беседы о жизни – Нарцисса удивлялась, насколько часто мысли Люциуса совпадали с ее собственными.  
Еще он намекал на какую-то тайную организацию, в которой надеялся занять не самое удаленное от вершины место. Собирался вместе с ними перевернуть мир и сложить его к ее ногам. А Нарцисса смеялась и позволяла себя целовать.  
  
Перед экзаменом по аппарации Люциус прислал поющую открытку с пожеланием удачи. Это было безумно мило, но... Почему-то от небрежного «Все получится, сестренка, не волнуйся», у нее чаще забилось сердце и появилась уверенность в том, что все действительно будет хорошо.  
  
***  
  
Потом было лето: два месяца жары и скуки. Множество книг, прочитанных в беседке в саду и чем-то неуловимо напоминавших друг друга. Еженедельные письма Люциуса... Иногда Нарцисса даже отвечала. От появлявшейся изредка Беллы она узнала, что Ра снова уехал за границу, теперь надолго. Ему она тоже писала, а он отвечал краткими: «У меня все прекрасно, чего и тебе желаю. Вернусь – расскажу. Целую, Р. Л.» и Нарцисса очень хотела верить, что это «целую» для него не просто формальность...  
  
От последнего года в школе она не ждала ничего интересного.  
  
  
**Глава 3**  
  
Так, собственно, и получилось. «ТРИТОНы, ТРИТОНы, в этом году у вас ТРИТОНы!» – только и слышно было со всех сторон. Квиддичная команда, проигравшая первую же игру (и кому – Хаффлпаффу!) совсем пала духом. Младшекурсники привычно задирались с гриффиндорцами, теряя баллы. Старшекурсницы обсуждали косметические зелья и привороты.  
ТРИТОНы, ТРИТОНы, ТРИТОНы...  
  
Ра написал два раза. Все в порядке, приедет – расскажет.  
Люциус присылал своего филина каждую неделю. Белвина как-то сказала, пока Нарцисса отвязывала от когтистой птичьей лапы очередное письмо:  
– Теперь я точно уверена, что сегодня – вторник.  
И правда, письма от Малфоя почему-то приходили исключительно по вторникам. По средам Нарцисса писала ответы, по четвергам отправляла их. Роман в письмах, столь же размеренный, как и учеба, но гораздо менее утомительный.  
  
Единственное интересное событие произошло незадолго до конца зимы. В последних числах февраля в школе вдруг появилась миссис Сэведж и устроила скандал декану (ее вопли не до конца сдерживало даже заглушающее). При первых же звуках Фиона убежала из гостиной в спальню. Остальные тоже подтянулись, молча расселись по кроватям, притворяясь, что заняты своими делами. Наконец Матильда нарушила тишину:  
– У тебя и правда будет ребенок?  
Фиона подняла от книги покрасневшее лицо:  
– Правда.  
И тут же выпрямилась, вспыхнула:  
– По крайней мере, теперь родители Дэни не смогут запретить ему на мне жениться! Раз уж я ношу наследника Паркинсонов! Не самый плохой способ удержать мужчину, который тебе действительно нужен, согласитесь? Тебе, Гойл, тоже стоило бы подумать на эту тему!  
Она вскочила и начала складывать вещи. И не зря: вскоре в дверях возникла ее мать, брезгливо оглядела собравшихся – будто они были виноваты в том, что произошло – и кивнула дочери, приглашая на выход.  
  
В школу Фиона больше не вернулась, зато в ближайший же понедельник на безымянном пальце Паркинсона появилось тонкое колечко. Он смущенно улыбался и что-то шепотом рассказывал соседям по столу. Кто-то завидовал ему, кто-то сочувствовал, кто-то недоуменно постукивал согнутым пальцем по лбу. Но вскоре все перестали обращать внимание и на кольцо единственного в Хогвартсе женатого студента, и на то, что тот каждый вечер исчезает в камине в кабинете декана.  
Нарцисса не знала, как ко всему этому относиться. Конечно, вслух она осуждала «глупышку Фиону», не сумевшую даже школу закончить, но про себя думала, что так или иначе, а своего та добилась. Получила то, что хотела. «Не самый плохой способ удержать мужчину», – вспоминала она порой ее слова. Конечно, способ не самый умный... но ведь иногда действенный, не так ли?  
  
В конце марта Ра написал, что возвращается. А на следующий день Нарцисса отправила письмо Белле. Писала, что ужасно соскучилась и хочет провести весенние каникулы у них.  
  
***  
  
– У вас что, разные спальни? – Нарцисса удивленно взглянула на сестру. То ли прогулка, то ли экскурсия по их дому длилась уже с полчаса, ноги устали, хотелось пить.  
– Не вижу в этом ничего странного, – пожала плечами Белла. – Нам обоим нужно высыпаться, а это невозможно, когда рядом кто-то сопит и ворочается. Кстати, – ехидно добавила она. – У вас с Рабастаном они тоже будут разные. И даже на разных этажах.  
– Не понимаю, как тебе в голову пришло... – начала Нарцисса, но сестра перебила ее:  
– Цисси! Посмей только! Думаешь, я не понимаю, почему ты заявилась на каникулы именно к нам, наплевав на все развлечения? Что могло понадобиться юной девушке в старом доме, где кроме зануд-хозяев бывают только такие же мрачные гости? А-а! Тут ведь главное развлечение, правда?  
– А если и так? – вспыхнула Нарцисса. – Да, я люблю его! Тебе, с твоими дурацкими убеждениями, этого не понять! Когда при виде него сердце замирает, когда ты понимаешь, что готова на все, когда...  
Левую щеку обожгла резкая боль.  
– Белла?.. – Нарцисса растерянно уставилась на сестру.  
– Может, хватит уже позорить нашу семью? – прошипела та. – В ней, помимо двух предателей крови, не хватает только шлюхи! Значит, так, – Белла взмахнула палочкой, и щека перестала болеть. – Товарный вид восстановлен... Уедешь прямо сейчас или все-таки останешься?  
  
Больше всего хотелось развернуться и шагнуть в камин. И больше никогда не видеть ни этого дома, ни разъяренной сестры, ни...  
– Я останусь.  
Белла вдруг усмехнулась:  
– Все-таки ты настоящая Блэк. Настоящая дура, – с горечью добавила она. Повернулась, пошла к выходу. – И не думай, что я тебя не понимаю, – сказала уже от двери.  
  
***  
  
Нарцисса толкнула дверь, очень надеясь, что не ошиблась. Еще днем, когда они с Рабастаном летали вокруг огромного дома на метлах, она попросила показать окно его спальни. По ее подсчетам, та должна была располагаться на десяток шагов дальше от лестницы, чем гостевая, в которую Белла поселила ее. «Только бы все получилось», – шептала, переступая порог и с облегчением чувствуя под босыми ногами ковер: замерзла, пока шла по коридору.  
  
Все оказалось верно, и Ра действительно жил здесь. Его метла висела на стене, на одном из кресел валялась небрежно брошенная мантия. Нарцисса непроизвольно поморщилась: у них дома вышколенные матерью эльфы никогда бы не допустили такого. Перевела глаза на кровать, и тут же вздрогнула: за год с лишним, с тех пор как она подглядывала за ним в гостинице, Нарцисса успела позабыть, насколько же ее любимый красив! Он спал, раскинувшись на спине, обнаженный. Одеяло сбилось, и можно было, не отводя глаз, рассматривать широкую, почти безволосую грудь, крепкие руки... От пупка вниз, постепенно расширяясь, тянулась полоска курчавых темных волос. Член казался совсем маленьким, и даже не верилось, что он может быть... другим.  
  
Сбросила мантию (наверняка в этом доме до утра пролежит на полу, но время ли об этом думать?). Чуть подумав, потянула завязки ночной рубашки, и та тоже скользнула к ногам. Присела на кровать, потом легла рядом. Прикрыла глаза, прислушиваясь к его дыханию и стараясь дышать в унисон... Лежать голой было прохладно, и Нарцисса прижалась к нему, положила голову на грудь. Теперь можно было воображать, что они уже давно вместе, что это привычно: вот так… Чувствовать щекой, как бьется его сердце.  
  
Рабастан заворочался, обнял ее – тоже привычно, как будто проделывал это не в первый раз. Погладил по спине, потом зарылся пальцами в волосы. Поцеловал где-то за ухом – отросшая щетина неприятно царапнула кожу. Нарцисса замерла, а он между тем прижал ее сильнее, перевернул на спину, коленом раздвигая ноги. Сильные пальцы нащупали грудь, сдавили – Мерлин, как же больно, и синяки останутся! «Только не кричать, не вырываться, и скоро все закончится!»  
Вот он завладел ее губами. Целовал так же, как и в первый раз: грубо и резко, глубоко проникая языком в ее рот. Нарцисса старалась отвечать так же, и – надо же – вскоре ей даже стало нравиться. Стало почти не страшно.  
А он лег сверху (теперь она уже сама развела ноги как можно шире). Целовал губы, шею, грудь. Замер на мгновенье, потянул носом. И тут же вздрогнул, будто что-то изменилось.  
– Цисси?... – прошептал.  
– Ра...  
Он чуть отстранился:  
– Что ты здесь забыла?  
– Тебя. Я хочу тебя...  
  
Он усмехнулся, а потом снова прижался губами к ее шее. Зашептал что-то, продолжив ласкать – но уже осторожнее, нежнее. Да, почти так, как ей бы хотелось. И Нарцисса отдавалась его губам и рукам, подставляя им губы, шею, грудь... Он спускался поцелуями ниже и ниже. Вот уже коснулся языком _там_ – щекотно, стыдно, приятно!  
Сначала она все ждала, когда же... Вздрагивала, напрягалась от каждого движения. Чтобы снова расслабиться под новым потоком ласк. Потом сдерживаться стало невозможно – до чего же, до чего губы и язык нежнее пальцев, и его, и собственных! Нарцисса стонала и извивалась, стараясь приблизить финал, пока волна удовольствия не захлестнула с головой, напрочь вымывая из нее все мысли и чувства, кроме одного – ощущения невозможного, непристойно огромного счастья.  
  
– Теперь тебе лучше уйти, – голос Ра звучал глухо.  
Нарцисса открыла глаза. Он лежал рядом, прикрывшись одеялом, но все равно было заметно, что он все еще возбужден.  
– Но ведь... А ты?  
Рабастан только усмехнулся.  
– Это не правильно, – продолжила она. – Как-то... не по-настоящему.  
– Тебе не понравилось?  
– Я хочу, чтобы нам обоим было хорошо, – Нарцисса потянулась к нему, прижалась, но он отстранился. – Пожалуйста, не отказывай мне...  
– Что, и правда хочешь помочь? – появившиеся вдруг в его голосе интонации могли бы насторожить, но она решительно отмела все сомнения. Только не сейчас, когда до цели рукой подать!  
– Да.  
Он отбросил одеяло – никогда еще она не видела его член так близко. От терпкого мужского запаха чуть замутило. Рабастан положил ладонь ей на затылок, чуть нажал, пригибая к себе...  
– Нет...  
– Ну же, давай! – теперь его голос звучал совсем незнакомо: грубо, почти издевательски. – Ты ведь знаешь, как это делается! Видела, правда?  
– Но...  
– У тебя очень запоминающиеся духи, Цисси. Их ни с чем не перепутаешь. Вряд ли у тех, кто снимает номера у Кривой Марты, есть деньги на что-то подобное.  
«О, нет! Мерлин, пусть я сейчас проснусь: дома, в школе, где угодно! Только не здесь!»  
– Так я жду. Или ты уже не хочешь, чтобы мы оба получили удовольствие?  
  
Нарцисса наклонилась, сгорая от стыда и отчаяния. Закрыла глаза – так легче. Провела языком по теплому, шелковой нежности стволу, по чуть солоноватой головке. Он нажал на затылок, нетерпеливо проталкиваясь в горло, и ее тут же затошнило. Выпрямилась, едва сдерживая слезы:  
– Я не могу...  
  
Но, кажется, он уже пришел в себя – так же быстро, как тогда, на Рождество. Отодвинулся, снова натянув на себя одеяло:  
– Прости.  
И слезы хлынули ручьем, едва успела отвернуться. Он что-то говорил, закутывая ее в мантию, она кивала. Позволила себя обнять и аппарировать в спальню – судя по неразобранному чемодану, ту, которую ей выделила Белла. Ра уложил ее на кровать, укрыл... Хорошо, что «сестренкой» больше не называл, убила бы.  
  
– Ра, но почему? По-че-му?! Ведь я же сама пришла, я же хотела...  
Вздохнул, чуть помолчал. Хитро улыбнулся, будто собираясь отшутиться... Нет, так нельзя, она этого просто не выдержит! И он понял, ответил серьезно:  
– Потому что такие, как ты, не бывают любовницами. Только женами. Чудесными, примерными хранительницами очага. А жена мне пока не нужна.  
– Когда она будет тебе нужна, я давно буду замужем! – вспыхнула Нарцисса.  
Ра только усмехнулся:  
– Думаешь, это меня остановит?  
– Это может остановить меня!  
– Там видно будет, – пожал плечами он. Повернулся к двери: – я завтра уезжаю, вернусь через три дня. Очень надеюсь тебя здесь не застать.  
  
Тихий хлопок – и в комнате она осталась одна. Теперь можно было плакать, кричать, кататься по кровати и выть от отчаяния.  
  
Вместо этого Нарцисса встала, подошла к зеркалу. Взмахнула палочкой, убирая со лба и скул уродливые розовые пятна – все-таки блондинок слезы не красят. Сняла с ресниц затемняющее заклинание, наложила смягчающее на губы. Чуть прижала пальцами кожу в уголках глаз, проверяя, не намечаются ли морщинки. К счастью, все прекрасно, но капля замедляющего старение зелья не помешает...  
Потому что даже если сердце у тебя разбито, лицо должно выглядеть безупречно.  
  
  
**Вместо эпилога**  
  
Нарцисса вышла из примерочной, покрутилась перед огромным зеркалом.  
– Не годится, – поморщилась. – Зал_о_м на боку, видите?  
– Мерлин, уже восьмое платье! – донеслось из глубины магазина. – Вот же послали бешеные низзлы клиентку!  
– Молчи, дура! – ответил первой надтреснутый старческий голос. – Не понимаешь, кто она такая? Пусть хоть все перемеряет, нам-то что за печаль?  
  
– Эта складка на талии предусмотрена моделью, мисс, – преувеличенно-радостно заявила мадам Тюлье, хозяйка самого известного свадебного салона.  
– Значит, эта модель мне не подходит, – отрезала Нарцисса. – Будьте добры, принесите другое! Ну-у... вот хотя бы то, с розовыми и зелеными цветами.  
– Но вы его меряли третьим, мисс...  
– Возможно, я чего-то не рассмотрела. Да, и вон то захватите, с черной вышивкой! На всякий случай. Если первое мне все-таки не понравится.  
Звякнул колокольчик на двери, и в магазин вошла высокая дама в темной мантии и шляпке с густой вуалью. Нарцисса равнодушно взглянула на нее, и тут же дыхание перехватило: эту – такую знакомую – манеру держаться не скроет никакая мантия. Белле скрываться незачем, значит...  
– Я буду в пятой кабинке! – громко, чтобы и посетительница услышала, объявила она. – Ну, что вы сидите? Я же просила принести платья! Да, и во-он то, – она указала на самую высокую и дальнюю вешалку, – тоже захватите.  
– Желтое, мисс? Но к вашему цвету лица...  
– И побыстрее!  
  
Зашла в кабинку и прислонилась к стене, не в силах отдышаться. Нет, ну как же она?.. Мерлин, какое же счастье, что они смогут повидаться! Или не смогут? Ну что она там копается, скоро же хозяйка вернется!  
– Цисси! – Андромеда скользнула в кабинку.  
Нарцисса, не боясь помять платье, бросилась ей на шею.  
– Меда, ну как же ты решилась, ну как же хорошо! Ой, ведь скоро мама вернется, она перчатки выбирает в соседней лавке! Как ты, как тво... твоя семья?  
  
Меда что-то рассказывала, но Нарцисса почти не слушала. Как же она соскучилась за те три года, что они не виделись! И сама говорила какую-то ерунду: о том, что никак не может выбрать платье, что даже в парижских каталогах такое уродство...  
– А это вроде ничего, красивое, – сестра провела рукой по мягкой, сияющей ткани. – А вообще все это такая чушь! Мы вон с Тедом женились: он в джинсах, я в юбке его сестры, у самой-то ничего нарядного не нашлось, сбежала тогда из дома, в чем стояла. Зато живем хорошо...  
– Как же ты не понимаешь? Свадьба – это великий день в жизни каждой девушки! Все должно быть идеально!  
– А может, ты его просто не любишь? Жениха своего? – вдруг спросила сестра. – Иначе думала бы не о платье.  
Нарцисса вздохнула:  
– Кому нужна эта любовь? Рано или поздно все равно надоест, растворится в обыденном, будто и не было. А мы... Люциус неглуп, галантен, готов исполнить любое мое желание. С ним всегда весело. Кроме того, я разделяю его убеждения, у нас общие цели. Мы смотрим в одном направлении, а это и есть главное в семейной жизни. И оно куда важнее любви!  
  


_-fin-_


End file.
